1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of water-saving systems for flush toilets and, more specifically, to water-saving tank modifications.
2. Prior Art
It is known that many flush toilets release a considerably greater amount of water from the tank or reservoir to the bowl than is necessary to evacuate the bowl effectively; and a variety of modifications have been proposed for reducing the amount of water released at each flush. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose different types of attachments designed to close the outlet valve of a toilet tank prematurely so as to decrease the amount of water discharged from the tank into the bowl: [Phripp et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,997, issued July 5, 1977;
Makhobey U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,474, issued May 30, 1978;
Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,900, issued Aug. 27, 1985;
Dymon U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,694, issued June 26, 1984. Despite past efforts, the problem of water wastage by flush toilets remains largely unsolved, particularly for flush toilets of older designs.